MakaLay
by spawnspectre
Summary: Soul wants her so bad he can taste it and he'll do whatever it takes to get her. Warnings: Strong language and sexual intercourse with dubious consent.  Credit to jennibare for the AN intro and summary
1. Nozoki

Chapter 1: **Nozoki**

Shibusen Gym 3PM

Soul, Maka and the gang were in PE class. The guys were playing a game of soccer and the girls were playing volleyball. Black Star was trying to steal the ball from Kid, but he was moving with such grace and speed that it made tackling him an unsuccessful move.

Soul was the goalkeeper, but he wasn't paying attention as the ball was heading towards the goal.

"SOUL! THE BALL!" Black Star screamed in hope that Soul would wake up and catch the ball, but Soul remained oblivious and let the ball pass, allowing Kid's team to score.

"Soul! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Black Star said as he approached Soul, who still wasn't paying attention.

Black Star turned to look in the direction where Soul was looking and he saw the girls playing volleyball.

The buruseras that the girls were wearing easily averted the guys' eyes and attention from anything they were doing, as the breasts bounced or jiggled underneath the loose shirts and the short shorts were revealing the curves of the girls "derriéres". Truth be told, almost seventy percent of the male Shibusen students had a fantasy of making love to their loved ones if their girls were dressed like that.

"Ohh… I getcha! You're enjoying the boob festival! In that case I don't mind, I'll join you." Black Star said as he kept looking at the girls.

The thing is, Soul wasn't looking at all the girls… He was looking at a particular one. Petite form, small but firm breasts and cuter than the cutest thing in the world. Yep, he was looking at Maka Albarn, the bookworm.

Soul had a desire to confess to her for a few months, but he didn't have the guts to do so. The best he could do was stare at her like a creepy stalker.

"I'm never gonna get her…" Soul said with a sigh.

"Who?" Black Star asked.

"Maka…" Soul replied.

"I finally hear you say that! Gonna make a move on her?"

"Are you crazy? Cool guys don't do that!"

"In that case I have an idea… Be an animal. You're going to fuck her right? Come on, be honest…"

"Yeah… true… But what do you mean "be an animal"?"

"Easy, you just have to corner her in an isolated place, grope her to give her a taste, give her an opening to run, catch her again and screw her." Black Star said while moving his arms and hands to give an idea of what Soul had to do.

"Erm… Black Star… I don't know where you got this idea, but what you're suggesting is kinda inappropriate…"

"Why? It doesn't look bad to me."

"Okay… so you suggest that I should rape Maka? How sick are you?"

"A little… But hey, Maka likes you from what I know, but she won't admit it. Show her how good you are at doing it and she'll be all over you before you know it."

"Now that you say it… she needs a little push in the right direction… Okay."

"Alright! Tell me how you did it in the end, kay?"

"You wish!" Soul said before going to the lockers to take a shower.


	2. Chikan

**Chapter 2: Chikan**

When Soul was walking the corridor to the locker room, he noticed a broom closet, which gave him an idea. PE was the last class of the day, so if he would lure Maka to the closet, he'd be able to have some "play time" with her and no one would hear.

Soul went to the locker room, took a shower, changed clothes and left the locker room. In the corridor he thought how he was going to lure Maka to the broom closet, and then it hit him. He pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a message in typewriter style so she wouldn't recognize and then left it in front of a pillar, then he went to the broom closet.

**The trap is set, now you wait for the prey…**

Maka was the last to leave the girls locker room. She noticed something on a pillar and decided to check it out. It was a paper with a message: "Maka, meet me inside the broom closet, we have to talk. Signed: DTK"

"Kid has something to tell me? What could it possibly be?" Maka thought curious. "I guess I'll have to go there and find out."

Maka went to the broom closet. As soon as she stepped in the tiny pitch black room she started searching for the light switch in the darkness. As soon as she found the switch and turned on the lights she was grabbed from behind. Maka yelped as soon as a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. With her hands pushing her against the wall and the guy's body pressing against her.

"Maka… I've been waiting for this for a long time…" The boy said.

"Wait… I know that voice… SOUL, IS THAT YOU? LET ME GO!" Maka said angrily when she recognized the boy was Soul.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to stop me from doing this…" Soul said as he slid his hands in front of her, sliding them on the chest area of her coat.

"SOUL! What are you doing? Don't touch me there!" Maka said, but Soul just kept ignoring her as he started to unbutton her coat. Maka couldn't do a thing about Soul since she couldn't move. All she could do is withstand what he had planned for her.

After removing her coat, Soul started lifting her yellow sweater vest and unbuttoning her white blouse, exposing her bra.

"I'm amazed that you wear a bra despite having such tiny tits…" Soul said with a devilish grin.

"Asshole… when I manage to break free you're going to have the Maka Chop of your… Ngh!" Maka tried to conain herself as Soul's hands slid under her bra, lifting it while caressing her breasts.

"S-stop it!" Maka said although she knew Soul wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

While one hand caressed her breasts, the other one played with Maka's nipples. Soul rubbed the tip of his fingers on the nipples, that were getting rock hard and then he pinched them, causing Maka to moan loudly.

Soul kept massaging Maka's breasts with one hand, using its fingers to pinch the nipples as well, while the other hand went under her skirt slowly.

"No… don't… ah… oh… ah!" Maka kept telling Soul to stop, but he kept moving his hand, slowly reaching her panties and rubbing her covered area.

"Ah! Soul! I'm serious, stop!"

"You're telling me to stop? Why should I listen? Your body doesn't lie, and it's telling me that you're soaking wet down there…" Soul said as he pressed his index and middle finger on the place between her thighs.

"Ah! S-Soul…"

Soul removed Maka's skirt and pulled down her panties, revealing the rosy pink, virgin, yet dripping wet pussy.

"No… Don't look… its embarrassing…" Maka said, though Soul had the feeling she was getting wetter with him looking. His fingers rub the finally uncovered "hot spring", rubbing her clit as well. Maka was trying to contain her moans, but the more she tried to contain, the more vigorously he would rub her.

Maka was feeling numb in her mind and her legs and she felt like she wouldn't last long.

"Soul, ah… stop, ah… I… I feel strange…" Maka said.

Soul knew Maka wouldn't last much longer, and so he slid a finger inside her snatch.

"AH! That's too much!" Maka was clenching her hands and gritting her teeth to resist moaning at all costs, but Soul knew she was about to come.

"Ahh… Ahhh… Soul! AAAHHHHH!" Maka screamed in pleasure. Soul removed his finger from inside of her and backed off. As Maka turned to him, he licked the vaginal fluids from his finger with pleasure.

"So… How does it feel?" Soul said with a grin.

Maka didn't answer. She was embarrassed to no end and all she did was escape the broom closet naked and into the girls locker room, hoping she would be safe from him. It was then that Soul remembered what Black Star said: **"****Give her an opening to run, catch her again and screw her."**

"Okay Black Star… I'm going in for the kill…" Soul said as he approached the girls locker room door.

**In case you're asking, yes the last line was a reference of a song by La Roux called "In for the kill" and it's the first line in the chorus lyrics. If you're going to look for it, I suggest you get the version that was made for the game Bayonetta. That one sounds darker and it has dubstep rhythm and beats in the end, which make the music more intense. You'll love it. I'll try to write the last chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Rape Well not really

**Chapter 3: Rape… Well not really…**

Maka was naked in the locker room. Catching her breath because of what Soul did to her. She ran from him because she knew he wouldn't just make her come and let her get away without him getting anything out of it. She thought it was safe for her to stay in the girls' locker room… but she was wrong…

Soul was just outside the door thinking whether he should go in or not. He could just leave, but he felt that if he didn't finish this, Maka would never look at him again.

Soul inhaled, exhaled and then went inside the locker room.

Maka heard the door open and she knew that it could only be Soul who came in.

The locker room was silent if you excluded Soul's footsteps, his breathing and Maka's breathing as well. That made finding Maka an easy task for Soul.

Maka sees Soul getting closer although he didn't notice her, but the way she backed off the lockers made too much noise, and that got Soul's attention.

Soul started walking towards the source of the sound and Maka started running away, but she found herself in a dead end. When she turned around Soul was already there. He grabbed Maka and laid her down on the bench.

Soul could see that Maka was soaking wet down there and he decided to "clean up" with his tongue. The tongue touched Maka's lower lips and made her moan. He started moving his tongue up and down her snatch and started applying more pressure with his tongue, so he could tease her until his tongue penetrated her. As soon as the tongue went inside Maka jerked back screaming in pleasure.

Soul loved this. He took his time teasing Maka in every way possible with his tongue… he roughly licked her insides, he licked her clit before thrusting his tongue hard inside of her, he even wrapped his tongue on her "pearl" and tightened the grip pinching it while his fingers would thrust deep inside. All of these things were giving Maka a huge amount of pleasure as she came again and again.

"Soul… Why are you doing this to me?" Maka asked very tired.

"Try to guess." Soul replied while undressing.

"I don't know… that's why I'm asking…"

"It has something to do with emotions." Soul was trying to give her some tips so she could figure out on her own.

"I… I don't know…"

When Soul removed all his clothes, Maka looked at the throbbing member Soul had. She has never seen one and in that moment she found one right in front of her. She could run while Soul was undressing, but she was too tired to run, and there was something else that made her just stay there.

"Maka… are you a virgin?" Soul asked beforehand. He knew what he was doing was wrong, so the least he could do was avoid harming Maka in any way.

"Yes…" Maka replied with a tired look. Soul got worried since he didn't know how he could avoid hurting the blonde pigtailed girl.

"Have you ever rid a horse? If yes, tell me if you ever bled down there after riding it?" Soul heard that some girls break their hymen when riding horses, which means he wouldn't hurt Maka if she was one of those girls.

"Yes… and yes…" Maka replied. She did break her hymen before, and that took the worries off of Soul.

"Well then… you know where this is going?" Soul asked while grabbing his manhood.

"W-where?" Maka asks.

"Here…" Soul said as his member was touching the entrance to her core. Maka whimpered with some surprise, although she kinda knew what was going to happen since she read some erotic novels before. Soul never knew this, but Maka was a closet pervert.

Soul thrusts inside and Maka screams his name while she grabs onto him. Soul resumed thrusting while he slowly laid Maka down on the bench again and laid down on top of her, doing the missionary position.

"Maka… ah… I have… oh… something to… tell you…" Soul said between thrusts. "Maka… the reason why I did this… was… because I love you…"

"What?" Maka asked before Soul gave her a hard thrust and she moaned loudly.

"It's true… I always loved you… but I never had the guts to tell you…" Soul said. Maka put a hand on his face.

"Soul… I also never had the courage to tell you that I love you…" Maka replied with a faint smile.

Their faces got closer and closer until their foreheads touched, and then they connected their lips. Soul couldn't resist and resumed thrusting while using his tongue to massage hers. His hands were gently massaging Maka's breasts and his fingers were slowly rubbing her nipples.

"Soul… I can't take it anymore… I'm gonna…"

"Me to… I should pull out…"

"No… come inside of me… I insist…"

Soul knew that it was impossible to win an argument against Maka, but he didn't want to argue with her in a moment like that anyway.

Soul started thrusting faster, harder and deeper. His member was getting big with all the blood rushing through. Maka was getting so wet that he could thrust deeper inside of her. Her fluids were slippery and sticky at the same time, like if they wanted to let it slide in, but never wanted it to come out.

Soul and Maka were reaching their limit, and when Soul's dick hit Maka's cervix they couldn't hold on anymore. Soul and Maka came as loud as they could at the same time, while Soul shot his load inside of his loved one.

"It's so hot…" Maka said satisfied.

"So good…"Soul said and then it hit him. "Oh crap… Maka I just impregnated you…"

"Erm… you don't have to worry Soul… I'm on the pill."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because before this we were just friends."

"Good point… So… does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Maybe…" Maka said before kissing Soul on the lips. "Daisuke kareshi…"

"What does that mean?" Soul asked confused.

"*giggle* It means I love you, boyfriend…"

"Aww… I love you Maka…"

Maka rested her head on Soul's lap as he looked at her, thinking about how his life just changed because of this.

**I should just end this story now, but I still have an idea for one more chapter, so expect it to be finished very soon.**


	4. Traning

"What do you mean you want to do something?" Maka asked Soul while they were both taking a shower in the locker room.

"Just let me do it okay?" Soul said before sliding a pair of fingers inside of Maka.

"Ah… What are you doing?" Maka asked as she saw Soul's fingers sliding his semen out of her.

"I thought I should help you clean yourself… I feel bad for having forced myself onto you…" Soul said while he kept removing his love juice from inside his lover. He knew that no matter how thorough he would be, Maka would still have some of his seed inside of her, and yet, he just kept going.

The shower was pouring down on the couple, hiding any sounds that they would do, and because the water was hot, the steam made that place look… erotic…

Despite the short time after Soul climaxed, he was ready for another round as his manhood got stiff again.

"Maka… I want you to lie down okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Maka said while nodding her head while lying down.

Soul started licking her opening, making her moan. He kept licking her as his hands slid along her slender waist up to her breasts. As Soul's hands touched Maka's breasts, she jerked back, trying to contain herself. Soul loved hearing her moan, and for that he started massaging her breasts.

"Oh… Soul…" Maka said between moans.

That got Soul turned on, and so he rubbed Maka's nipples as he thrust his tongue inside of her, making Maka almost jump with ecstasy and pleasure. Maka couldn't do anything, as she was powerless under his sexual desire.

"More Soul… please…" Maka plead.

Soul couldn't resist and pinched her nipples. Maka screamed his name.

"Again! Soul please, do it again!" Maka begged.

Soul thrusted his tongue insider of her again and pinched harder on her nipples. It was only a short time before Maka came with all her might.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed in pleasure. Her love juices dripping… her moans echoing on the locker room… all of this making Soul go crazy…

He couldn't take it anymore…

Soul grabbed his stiff cock and thrusted inside Maka's slit. Maka almost jumped half because she was caught off guard, the other half because she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She just came and Soul didn't give her time to recover, putting her emotions on overload.

"SOUL! Talk dirty to me!" Maka begged.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? It seems that I'm fucking a nympho!" And with those last words Soul gave a very hard thrust, making Maka moan louder.

"Why do I have to talk dirty? I'm the bad boy, but you're the good girl, so talk dirty to me now… or I'll stop…" Soul said with an evil grin. He knew Maka could only speak a cuss work in every million words, so hearing her cussing and saying perverted things would be something he could enjoy.

Embarrassed and red as a tomato, Maka whispered a "fuck me" that Soul could barely hear.

"What's that? I can't hear you!"

"Fuck me…" Maka said, still trying to be quiet.

"What? Speak louder." Soul teased.

"FUCK ME SOUL!" Maka screamed, and she didn't have time to breathe before Soul resumed ramming his throbbing member inside of her again.

"Ah… yeah… faster… deeper… fuck me deeper…" Soul kept going deeper and faster, but part of him was amazed with the words Maka was spouting.

Maka was going crazy with all the feelings inside of her… her mind feeling numb, her insides twitching, the constant feeling of something going inside of her…

"Soul… make me come… Make… your nympho… come…" Maka plead as she was close to come again and she didn't want to come alone this time.

"Maka… I… can't take it… I'm going to…"

"Ohh… me too… me too! Ah…"

(Unison) "Ah… Ah, ah, ah… AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Soul shot his load inside of her, filling her up again.

"Soul… it's so hot… Tell me… would it be okay if I wanted a baby? Not now, but… one day?"

"Maka… I would be the happiest man on Earth. I might be a cool looking guy, but that doesn't mean I never thought about making a family in the future… Actually… I thought about that a long time ago…"

"Oh, Soul…" Maka said with tears of joy, putting her arms around Soul's neck.

"I want you Maka… I love you." Soul said sweetly.

"I love you too… Can we stay like this? It feels so good." Maka said, not wanting Soul to remove his member from inside of her.

Soul nodded and hugged Maka, letting the hot water from the shower wash their naked bodies.

**I'm sad that no one even tried to guess where I got the idea. Well I'll tell ya. Though, most of the idea came from the videogame RapeLay (I researched about it unlike the a-holes that just flamed it, even if I hated the game in the end due to the presence of a loli), and then I had some ideas from a story that Stevethesuperotaku wrote about Soul's black blood taking over and doing nasty stuff to Maka. If you need to know more, check out and search that wiki for "Rape is Love" or "It's not rape if you enjoy it".**

**To finish, I just want to say that I'm not glorifying rape, but I'm only satisfying the reader's fantasy, because we all have fantasies and this can be one of those you like. A girl might have the fantasy, but that doesn't mean she wants an actual rape! I hope I didn't offend any girls in the process.**

**Thanks for reading MakaLay.**

**Marco.**


	5. AN Regarding the reviews

Author's note regarding the reviews:

Sorry to tell all you wannabe "moral guardians" but this story is set in an anime world, which means that an experienced otaku knows there is no doubt that rules can be broken, overruled and so on. Besides the slogan for Fanfiction is "Unleash Your Imagination" If you guys keep telling me the obvious, you're just "leashing" my mind, and believe me life would be more dull if people wouldn't write this stuff. Take Vladimir Nabokov for instance, he wrote Lolita, where if I'm not wrong a middle aged man was having a relationship (including sexual intercourse) WITH A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL! Many people probably don't even know that this might have started the lolicon things we keep hearing about. While I avoid that subject, I know there is a group of people that like it and I know people write stuff that caters to their needs.

Before you say stuff about lolicon being related to a severe crime in real life, let me remind you that the actual definition for lolita is a girl or woman that looks much younger than she really is (Konata fits this perfectly, since she looks 12 even after she becomes 18).

I should tell you that the wiki name I was telling you about was deleted because I added the suffix. The name of it is TV Tropes and it's a wiki with definitions for writing ideas, and that's where I got the two ideas in the AN on the previous page (I think it was on the Bible Black article)

I hope this clears your mind.


End file.
